The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus, image forming method, and a recording medium, and especially applied the image forming apparatus, the image forming method, and the recording medium for adding function by an application.
There is an image forming apparatus that can print a document and an image, such as an MFP (Multi Functional Peripheral, MFP) and a printer. Some image forming apparatuses can install and execute various applications (application software). There are applications, such as PDF generation, card management, and book management. Also, there is an application for cooperating with another apparatus, such as a camera.
Incidentally, in order to install and execute such applications, it is necessary to develop each application so that fundamental function of OS (Operating System) equipped in the image processing device can be used. Also, development of application is needed to carry out efficiently for lowering development cost.
A typical case that cancels such a problem is disclosed. In this case, two or more applications that can carry out a unique process for each user service, such as a printer, a copy, or a facsimile, are equipped. Also, a platform that performs management of hardware resources, execution control, and image formation processing, is provided. This platform is required in common for, at least two of applications. Thus, the platform intervenes between the application and the hardware resources. An application registration management module arranged on this platform manages the application. Therefore, when a user makes the application for each user service, sections other than a platform are made. Also, the application administrative module arranged on the platform is changed. Thereby, the burden of application making is reduced.